


Late Night Cuddles

by MissMelody24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMelody24/pseuds/MissMelody24
Summary: Lance gets an unexpected visitor.





	Late Night Cuddles

“This is stupid.”

This whispered phrase is what gently rouses Lance from his sleep. Odd, considering he typically sleeps like a log. He lazily turned his head and saw a human shaped figure sitting on his floor, knees to their chest, with their forehead resting on top. In the dim aqua glow of the castle lights, Lance could just barely make out their mop of black hair.

“Keith?” Lance murmured, his voice still rough with sleep. Keith’s head jerked up at the mention of his name and looked at Lance.

“S-sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Keith hastily mumbled. In that brief moment Lance noticed, despite the poor lighting, unfamiliar red marks around his eyes. Seeing that made Lance perk up a little. Concern overriding his exhaustion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Keith looked away from Lance and hastily stood. “I should go.” He went to move closer to the door but was stopped by Lance gently grabbing his wrist.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Keith looked at Lance in confusion.

“What?”

“Are you a big spoon or a little spoon.” Lance tried to clarify. However the confusion didn't leave the red paladins face.

“What do spoons have to do with this?” Lance gave him a deadpan look.

“Okay, we’ll just cuddle then.”

Before Keith could fully comprehend what was said, he was yanked into Lance’s bed, tucked under the covers and pulled into a pair of long arms.

“There. Better?” Keith remains silent for a moment or two. Then he suddenly pulls himself closer to Lance’s chest, nuzzling into the soft cotton-like material of the blue sleepshirt.

“Better.” He quietly hums in contentment, finally letting his tense muscles relax. He was, however, unaware of how Lance was in a sudden panic about their sudden closeness.

‘He…’ Lance thinks, ‘He didn’t even leave room for Jesus.’

“I… umm… I had a nightmare.” Keith mutters into the Cuban boys shirt. Lance swallows the sudden lump in his throat.

“Oh.” He replies lamely. “Do… do you wanna… talk about it or something?” Keith chuckles humorlessly.

“I don’t even remember what it was about. I just sort of woke up feeling terrified.”

“Ugh, those are the worst.” Lance mumbles. He unconsciously began rubbing small, smoothing circles on Keith’s back, making the boy sink further into his embrace.

“Thanks Lance.” Keith mutters, already drifting off to sleep. A small smile creeps across Lance’s face.

“No problem, Mullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from my tumblr. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
